Dying to be Thin
by Queen of Blades
Summary: Kagome gets Anorexia b/c of Inuyasha. One chapter. Tell me if it sukz, k? *UPDATED!! now it makes a bit more sense. Ch 2 and 3 here! CHAPTER 3 EDITED!!!REVIEW!!!
1. The Origonal Story UPDATED

The Sickness II: Kagome's diet  
  
This is an alternate version of the other Inuyasha fic I did, The Sickness. It is not really a sequal, just an alternate version. This time it takes place somewhere in the middle of the shard hunt.  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"You fat bitch! Feh! Stop that!" The usual outburst at being sat, even though he deserved it. Lately, he had added fat to the equation. Kagome thought nothing of it at the time.  
But later, at night, in her room, as she was trying to sleep, she could not get the words out of her head. She knew he had simply meant to be insulting. But what made him think of fat? Could she be losing her figure? She resolved to go on a diet. No, not for him, but because she DID want a boyfriend someday. And besides, wasn't being fat bad for your health?  
The next morning, she skipped breakfast. She had woken up late, but had decided that breakfast was not that important. She tried to eat a fat-free lunch, and ate less at dinner. She did not feel as hungry as she had suspected she would. Good! She could handle this diet!  
After a few weeks of skipping breakfast, a few friends noticed. "Wow, Kagome, you're so thin! How do you do it?" And the boys were noticing, too. They were making catcalls at her as she passed. Hooray! It was working! She was thin! Now, to be thinner, she calculated she should go without lunch, as well. One meager meal a day might not SEEM like enough, but she would look SOO thin!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She wasn't losing weight as fast as she had hoped, though. She could not leave Inuyasha wondering for too long, or he would come after her. She did not want him to see her until she was thinner. But there was nothing she could do.  
So she took to helping out at the local library. That way, she was almost never home, so he could not come to collect her. Besides, she liked the old books. They seemed almost... magical. She was aware of any that might tell of Inuyasha, though she would not admit it. She kind of wanted to read a story of what happened, to see if they would ever finish the Shikon no Tama, and what he would decide. The librarian let her read the books there, even the old ones, because she was worried that the poor girl was dying, and kind of hoped she'd find a spell to cure her.   
Kagome found a treasure trove of spellbooks and such. But all were confusing and complicated. One looked to be a book about wizards, but it turned out to be written in Arabc or something else unreadable. But one...  
"Spells for the Common Mortal: No Magic Required! Wow! That sounds like something I could get in to! Hmm... wart-removal, friendship, calling love..." she tinkered with the idea of doing a "Love Call" spell, but decided not to. What if it accidentally ensnared Miroku? "What else, what else... illusionary beauty, killing a vampire, Hey! Weight-loss! Page 37... 37... hmmm... it says I need... sugar... maple leaves... got that... no prob! Wait, no, some sort of power source..."  
"Some sort of power source is required for this spell. It MUST be a magical object. Unicorn hair is standard in other places, or pheonix feathers. It does not remove the magical properties of the object, but you can only use the object once for this particular spell every 10 years. This is because it is a rather dangerous spell." Kagome read. "Dangerouus? How? Oh well. Let's see, where was I... oh yes. The object used can be a fragment of something, or the entire thing. The more powerful the object, the more weight will be lost. See Appendix A for power readings with regard to weight lost... blah blah blah. Caution: this spell will take on some properties of the object used to power it. If there are drawbacks, they are evident. I.E, if you use the KamanaCasa, which grants eternal life in exchange for mortal life, someone will need to die in order for you to lose weight. Well, no problem, I won't use the Ka... whatever. But what CAN I use? Oh! The Shikon Shards! They are powerful... and I have so many... YAY! I can do this spell when I get home! I'll be thin!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome came to visit Inuyasha. He was shocked at her appearance. She was tiny! She looked frail and weak. She had like no fat on her. At first he thought perhaps she was sick. To be that thin, she would have to be dying. What could plague her so? It had only been a month! How could anyone fall so sick so fast? It was unheard of! Could it be... some kind of curse... Kikyo's last revenge, maybe?  
"Ka... kagome? What happened to you? Shat's wrong? you look so... thin."  
"Really? Do you like it? I've been on a new diet. Come on, let's go hunt for some shards!"  
"Kagome? diet? You mean... you did this to yourself? On PURPOSE??!?!?!"  
"I did it for you! Don't you like it? All the prettiest girls are thin!"  
"Feh! Kikyo didn't have to starve herself to be beautiful! She just was!" Too late, he realized what he had said. He looked at Kagome. Tears were streaming down her face.  
"I'm so fat, i had chocolate yesterday, i'm a weakilng, I'm like a huge whale, don't look at me! I have to go... I have to go home..." She mumbled to herself, Then she turned around and went back to her own time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyahsa, it's been a month!"  
"She'll come back."  
"Yeah, before or after you drive us all insane?? Just go get her!"  
"No! She'll sit me!" Besides, she could be dead. He did not want to face that possibility.  
"Ugh! Fine, then. But what if she needs you? What if some demon got her?"  
"Good for her."  
"What about the Shikon Shards?"  
"YaKnow, she could have been captured by some demon..., I better save the shards... I mean, save Kagome."  
And he went to the well and hopped in, cursing under his breath. "Damn Keade! Damn KAgome! Damn all women! Nothing but trouble! That stupid 'Diet' thing... feh! Why should I care if she starves herself!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Feh! Woman! Get out here! We have to go find more shards!" he did not feel like going in and getting her. She came out to the courtyard. She was wearing some skimpy outfit. It was about 3 sizes smaller than what she normally wore. It hung loose on her.  
She looked even worse. Her eyes were sunken in. Her ribs were showing. She had no curves because she had no fat at all to make the curves. She looked very, very weak, as if she could barely stand. And yet, she did. She smiled at him.  
"Hi, Inuyasha! I know last time we met i was disgustingly fat. So I went on another diet, and it worked! See! Arn't I pretty? MUCH prettier than that stupid Kikyo. I have only 10 lbs to go before I can be a model! Isn't that fantastic! I only have to lose another 10 lbs! Better make that 15, just to be sure."  
'lose 15 lbs from WHERE?' thought Inuyasha. 'She had no FLESH! It's all bone, muscle, and organs!'  
"Kagome... I know I hurt you, last time. But there's no reason to kill yourself!!"  
"Oh, don't be silly. I'm fine! You just never saw a supermodel, that's why. I'm still fatter than them."  
'No, she's right, I havn't, but I doubt she is fatter than them! She's the skinniest girl I ever saw!'  
"Kagome... maybe we should put off the Shikon hunt... If you're sick or something..."  
"Nonesense! I'm fine! But if you can't see that, perhaps we should. I'm going back inside."  
"Oh no you don't!" And he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, legs hanging down over his chest. 'I can't let her keep doing this! Next time it may be too late!'  
"AIII!!! Inuyasha! Put me down!" She began to beat against his back with her pitiful fists. he could barely feel the blows, she was so weak. "Inuyasha! Sit!"  
Too late she remembered that her legs were on his chest. HE tried to roll sideways, but to no avail. He felt a snapping sound as he landed on her legs. HE quickly rolled off, and scooped her up in his ars like a baby. Then, he began to run twards the well.  
Kagome had never seen him run so fast. She could feel his heart beat. It was fast, faster than it should be after only a few seconds of running. He was worried about her.  
HE took her through the well, and to Keade's house. He paused before entering to look in her eyes. She saw that he was on the brink of tears. She was so shocked she forgot to protest. They entered the house.  
"My god, Inuyasha! What is wrong with Kagome"  
"She says she went on a diet."  
They put her in bed and Keade gave her a potion to ease the pain in her legs and help them heal faster. Then they began to talk.   
"Kagome? Why would you do such a thing? Why would you starve yourself??"  
"Oh, come on. You all knew how fat I was before. Even you, Inuyasha, don't look so shocked. So I decided to lose some weight, no big deal. Now I look sooo much prittier! Even thinner than Kikyo was!"  
"What are you talking about, Kagome?? I didn't think you were fat!"  
"Yes you did, Inuyasha. You were always calling me a fat bitch!"  
"I..." he realized how that must have hurt her, to be called fat. 'My god, does she really take everything I say so seriously?'  
"And I KNOW you think Kikyo was prittier becase she was thinner. You said so last time we met!"  
"I... I didn't..." What HAD he said? " I only said that she was pretty..."  
"No, you said "Kikyo was beautiful WITHOUT having to lose weight!" I know that meant she was skinny, don't lie."  
Inyasha was shocked. "I only meant that I liked her without her being skinny!"  
"Liar! Don't patronize me, Hanyou!"  
Keade was shocked. "How could you say sich things to her? Don't you care about her? Why must you always be abusve! I'm going to have to ask you to not see her during the rehab process. You're just too.... vulgar, and she's fragile in this condition."  
"I...."  
"GO, Inuyasha!"  
Inyasha left. He did not want to do anything more to harm his beautiful KAgome. His faith in himself was severly shaken. How could he not realize he hurt her so bad?  
KEade turned back to Kagome. "What diet is this you were using, KAgome?"  
"Well, I only drank water, and occasionally I ate paper."  
"PAPER?!?!"  
"It has no calories..."  
"uuuhhuuhh... Now listen, girl, starving yourself won't make him like you any better!"  
"Sure, right, whatever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later, Keade found Inuyasha pacing outside. He looked as though he had not slept in days. There was a sleeping mat and a thin blaket by her doorstep, where she guessed he got perhaps an hour or two of sleep a night. She pitied him, and pitied him all the more for the news she had for him. He spied her immediatly and went to her, staring with pleading eyes.  
"I have some bad news. She... she still won't eat. She's dying, of starvation. She seems convinced that if she gets skinnier, you will like her as much as you liked Kikyo. I can't convince her... that you don't like skinny girls. I think..... you are going to have to see her, if only because she is dying and you have a right to a last conversation with her."  
He did not move for a second as this sunk in, then made a small, pleading whine. The normally cocky look was gone completely. All that was left was sadness, anxiety, and... love. He went in to see Kagome.  
She looked even worse. She looked dead already. She could not get up. She smiled at him. "Hi! So Keade let you in to see me? How do I look? Chic, neh?"  
He stared at her for a second. "Neh. I don't want this! Why are you doing this? I'd rather have you normal sized than like... this... and dying."  
She looked like she was going to cry. "You don't love me? you could never love me?"  
he stared into her eyes for a minute. "I loved you once, I think. I love Kagome still. But this... this shrunken, wasted, half-dead thing i see, this is not Kagome. This is just her body, and not even all of it. She was brave, daring. A little teasing would not do this to my beautiful Kagome. She was beautiful, before she began to starve herself and turned into... this. So you go right ahead, die. Kill yourself, starve yourself to death. I'll see you in the afterlife."  
He stood up and made as if to go, but stopped halfway to the door and said, with his back to her, "You will not have to wait long for me, I think." Then he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keade was cleaning the room where Kagome lay when Kagome suddanly asked a question.  
"Inuyasha... he said something odd. He said.... he'd see me in the afterlife..."  
"Well, certainly you know you're dying, Kagome."  
"But then he said... I would not have to wait long for him..."  
"Well, think, silly girl! What do you suppose he'd do if you died because of something he said? He lives by a strange moral code, that one. He thinks anyon who harms the ones he loves deserves only death. Even if that someone is himself."  
Kagome had never thought how this might be affecting him. She only wanted to be thin! And now, everyone knew she was dying. And she was still obsessed with being thin. How thin WAS she, anyways? She had not looked in a mirror since coming here.  
"Keade?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I have a mirror?"  
KEade smiled. "Of course! Here, use this one. It shows you what other people see when they look at you."  
"I don't see anything."  
"Think of the person you want to have the veiwpoint of. "  
Kagome thought of Inuyasha. She thought of his hair, his pointy dog ears, his smile, his insuls, everything. She looked in the mirror. She saw a young girl, very, VERY scrawny. Not sknny, thin, and beautiful, but weak, starved, dying. And her heart felt like it would break. And as she looked, she had a vision of herself, a few months ago. And she did not look fat, but beautiful, and roubust, and strong, and healthy. And she felt such dispair that she had to look away.   
"You didn't tell me I would feel what he feels, as well." 'You didn't tell me he felt that way!'  
"Well, how could you not, when he feels so strongly about you?"  
"Keade?"  
"Yes?"  
"I want a sandwich."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A while later, Kagome was back at a normal weight. Inuyasha had still not been allowed to come see her. She worried that he would think she had died. She begged Keade to let him in. Finally, she did.   
Inuyasha, upon hearing the news, sprinted into Kagome's room. He stopped in the doorway, and both were full of so much emotion they did not know what to do. No-one spoke. Finally, Kagome broke the silence.  
"Am I prittier than Kikyo yet?"  
"You were always prittier than Kikyo."  
And she stood up, and he rushed over, and they kissed, passionatly. They had finally, after so long, discovered their hidden love.  
  
  
K, that sucked. I know it did. I could not think of an ending except that I like Kagome. Review, tell me how much it sucks, K?  
  
Thanx for the reviews. I edited this a bit so it is more belivable now. Namely, I added the part about the spell. I am working on Ch. 2, so stay tuned!! 


	2. Chapter 2 the aftermath

eThe Sickness II chapter II  
  
Back by popular demand! I decided to do a fic about what happened next. We all know that she recovered, kinda. She regained the will to eat at the threshhold of death. *sniff* so sad! But what next? How will this effect their relationship?  
  
Oh, and I am going to re-do the first chapter. I did it real fast after Health and Wellness when they showed a video called "dying to be thin", about Anorexia and Bullimea. It was a boring video, but i had this idea from it.  
  
k, on to the fic!  
  
KAgome was finally looking healthy, for the first time in a few months. She was eating normally, plus a bit so she would regain weight faster. But Inuyasha was still worried about her. She never laughed anymore. The sparkle was gone from her eyes. He had thought eating again would bring her back to her normal self!   
Apperantly, it didn't work that way. He didn't want to push her too fast, to make her hunt for the shards. Her health came first. For all he cared, they would never hunt the shards again. They had gone looking at her insistence, with disasterdly results.  
Since then, she refused to see him, preferring to lay around in her room. When he tried to break the door down to get to her, Keade finally took him aside to talk to him.  
"We tried to send her back, the other day. She... i thought she should have proper medical care from her time. But... it didn't work. The well... something is wrong. She can't go. It... with her recent illness..."  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"She... she's depressed."  
Inuyasha was shocked. Again. There were obviously things about her he had no idea of. HIS Kagome would not lock herself in her room for something as silly as that! She would be anxious to find a way to get it back to normal. But this Kagome seemed to think the world was ending because of it. Something had hurt her really badly. And he had a sneaking suspicion that something was.... himself.  
He took up a vigil ouside her door. He slept there sometimes, though never much nor very well, either. He did eat. He saw what anorexia had done to her, and he knew not eating out of anxiety would not help. He never left the hall outside her door.   
She opened the door once to see him standing there. She looked at him for a second, uncomprehendingly. He stood up "Kagome..." Her eyes widened in fear, and shut the door. That was the last he saw of her for 2 weeks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Of course, seeing as how he had not come and gotten them to go hunt for shards in weeks, even with Kagome there, Miroku and Sango and Shippo were worried about Inuyasha. They finally found him in Keade's house, camped in front of Kagome's door. He had taken up whittiling. He was pretty good, too!  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. He could be pretty nice when he was not being a hentai. Inuyasha would normall snap "nothing. Mind your own buisness." But that was what had driven Kagome away from him. So he said only "Kagome won't come out. It's been weeks. She eats, of course, but she mopes about in her room."  
"NANI!?!! Why? I'm going in to talk to her!!"   
"I'd better come too... " said Sango, and the two of them went into Kagome's room. Inuyasha listened in with his youkai hearing.   
"I don't wanna."  
"why not?"  
"I can't.. I don't care about the shards anymore. I can't go home, Sango! My parents will be worried sick! And nobody cares about me anyways."  
"That's not true!!! Kagome!!"  
"..."  
"Kagome! Inuyasha cares! He's been outside your door for weeks!"  
"..."  
"Kagome! Kagome, talk to me!"  
"..."  
"Kagome! I'm worried about you!"  
"..."  
"Kagome, will you bear my child?"  
"NANI!!! ECCHI!!! HENTAI!!!!"  
"What was THAT for?!?!?!"  
"Hey, at lest she said something!!!"  
Inuyasha was startled when the door flew open and Miroku tumbled out. But he quickly recovered and went back to listening.  
"Come on, Kagome, what's wrong?"  
"I..."  
"You can tell me."  
"No I can't!"  
"Why ever not?"  
"you'll hate me."  
"WHY?!?!"  
"Because... because... becauseI'madirtyslut!!!"  
"Wait... slow down girl!!! Who says?"  
"It's truuueee!!!" She was sobbing hystericlly.  
"Wait... You're pregnant, arn't you?" Inuyasha laughed to himself at the thought of it.   
"yeeeesss..."  
Inuyasha was shocked. He leaned away from the door in horrer. Who... when... WHAT?!?!? He needed to know!!  
"do you know who the father is?"  
"noooooo. I think I might..."  
"When?"  
"about one and a half months ago..."  
Inuyasha thought for a bit. That would be... the right when she had been healthy. Or no, a bit before. She had insisted on searching for the shards, and she had been captured by Sessumaru not long before, and rescued a day or so after... and that was when she had insisted on going home. "Shit!"  
"What?" he had forgotten Miroku. "Come on, you can hear her, can't you?"  
"She's pregnant. I think with Sessumaru's child."  
"NANI?!?!?!!?"  
"Go away. Stupid Hentai monk."  
"Fine, then. But Keade deserves to know!"  
"NO!!! Don't tell anyone!! I shouldn't even knoW!"  
"Fine. Stupid weakling Hanyou."  
Inuyasha did not respond, but went back to listening at the door.  
"I think you should tell Inuyasha."  
"No! He'll call me a slut, or a bitch, or an ugly fat hag!"  
"Nonsense! The boy is worried sick about you! He has not left your doorway in weeks! He isn't even being mean to us!! He is wasting away, pining for you! He is in love, Kagome, and you are breaking his heart! Go talk to him!"  
"I... he is?"  
"yes, you silly girl! I'v known that for months! you really didn't know?"  
"I had no idea..."  
"Well, you HAVE to go tell him."  
"Why?"  
"Because! the poor boy is worried sick! he deserves to know why you shut him out!"  
"Alright... i guess I owe it to him... but no-one else, k?"  
"alright..."  
Inuyasha heard footsteps and went back to his wittling. She opened the door, and he saw she was gaining weight. He looked up, teard brimming in his eyes. "Kagome... please..."  
"Inuyasha..."  
"Please don't go away again."  
"no... never again..."  
"I love you, Kagome."  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." And she broke down, crying. "I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you,"  
"Kagome.. you're right, you don't deserve me, but it's not because you are bad, it's my fault, you are a victem, I did this to you, I... I only told you you were worthless, how could you ever think anything else? Oh Kagome, it stopped being about the shards after about a month! It was always about you. I love you, Kagome, and not just because of Kikyo."  
"Oh, Inuyasha, you don't know, you'll think I'm worthless..."  
"Never. Try me."  
"I'm pregnant."  
He enveloped her in a large hug. "Well then, I hope it's a girl as beautiful as you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So! Plot twist! Yay! I was only gonna do one at a time (amorexia, depression, pregnant), but i decided just to hit you over the head with it. Ha ha, I'm evil, I know. I don't hate Kagome, BTW, this is a way of showing Inuyasha how messed up he has made her. VERY messed up. And sessumaru's gonna be a daddy! How will he react? 


	3. Chapter 3 after the aftermathREVISED

Kagome Fic Chapter Whatever  
  
  
I have lost track. On with the fic!!! What, you thought that was the end? Nay! Alas! Forsooth! I am about to disclose the reason she acted so weird the first time she left her room!  
  
Kagome was pregnant.  
  
WAIT JUST A BLOOMIN' MINUTE!!! I've began a chapter like that before...  
Helpful Laptop: Catagory: Starcraft;Fanfic: Humanity, Chapter 6: Zerglins;opening line: "Sarah was pregnant".   
Me: :: sweatdrops::Thank You. Let's start over, shall we?   
  
Kagome had come out of her room. She had an announcement to make. "Umm, everybody? I... this is really hard to say... umm...." Inuyasha came over and took her hand. She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm pregnant."  
"Really? Who's the father?" asked Miroku.  
"I don't know."  
"Is it mine? could you have granted my wish unknowingly?"  
"umm... miroku?"  
"yes?"  
"WE NEVER SLEPT TOGETHER YOU BAKA!!!! HENTAI!!!!"  
"Oh... my bad"  
"Well? who's IS it?"  
"umm.... I don't know for sure."  
"you slept with THAT many people, but you wouldn't sleep with me?!?!?"  
"nooo...."  
"SHUT UP, STUPID HENTAI MONK!! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TELL RIGHT NOW?!?!!?" roared Inuyasha  
"aww, how sweet. Inuyasha's sticking up for her!" Sango broke in  
"STUPID WOMAN!!"  
"He's back to normal, alright" said Kagome.  
"and you are too, I see." said Keade.  
"yes... no... not quite... i don't know."  
"good. You are."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was back to normal. Or so it seemed. The question of who the father was loomed in her mind. With the well apperantly still sealed, she could not get proper pre-natal care. She just took care to eat right and not lift heavy things. Inuyasha was a doting not-quite-father. he was with Kagome every minute, with nary a thought for himself. He knew what mattered now, and was careful to heap praise and love lavishly upon her. He knew now what harm insults could bring, to her AND her baby.  
And so the months passed, and Kagome was nearing her due date. Inuyasha had set up a hut on the edge of town for them to live in. Or rather, for her to live in. he liked to sleep in a tree in the nearby forest. He said it "wouldn't be right, for an unwed couple to live together, especially if one is pregnant."  
And one afternoon, as she was moppin the floor, her water broke, and she began having contractions. Inuyasha was there for the birth of Kagome's daughter. She was born with dog ears and purple eyes.  
"She's beautiful, just like you, Kagome."  
"What will we call her?"  
Inuyasha smiled at the "we". "Hmmm. Sessu, after her daddy?"  
"what?"  
"Well, she was concived during your imprisonment, right?"  
"no... Inu, you really don't remember?"  
"Remember...."  
******************** FLASHBACK*****************************************************  
Remember...  
It was a dark night, but the lights in the tavern were bright and glaring. "I thought you might like to have some fun, seeing as how you were stuck with my evil half-brother for a few days. You can go home tomorrow"  
Remember...  
"I don't really drink..."  
"Come on, Kagome, have some! It's wonderful!"  
Remember...  
"Hey, yawanna go someplace cozy?"  
"You're drunk, Inuyasha!"  
"so?"  
"ok."  
Remember...  
"yaknow sumthin?"  
"yah?"  
"I think I'm drunk, too!"  
"yah. Isnnit fun?"  
"yah. yaknow sumthin else?"  
"what?"  
giggles  
"you're not so bad lookin', for a hanyou"  
"you're purty, Kag"  
"you're purty too, Inu"  
"Wanna go make love?"  
"kay"  
*************************************************************************************  
Inuyasha thought for a second. "Oh my god. She's mine!"  
"yes."  
"Well, then I love her all the more. I'm truly sorry, Kagome. I should never have gotten you so drunk..."  
"What will we name her?"  
"Inugome? Kayasha?"  
Kagome giggled. "Be serious! She needs a name!!"  
"Nani?"  
Kagome laughed. "now THAT would be torture!!!"  
"how about Chibi? or Kikyo!"  
She stopped laughing. "you seriously want to name her Kikyo?"  
"no! because THAT would be a curse!"  
She frowned.  
"Are you still stuck on that? Come on, Kagome, laugh! How about calling her Ecchi?"  
She giggled a bit. "NO!"  
"Or Miyu?"  
"Miyu?"  
"An old legand tells of a Vampire Princess named Miyu."  
"hmm... nah. Anything else from legand?"  
"Serena? umm... Hamtaro?"  
"That's not a legand, that's a bedtime story!"  
"true... how about Tama? or Shikon?"  
"why? so you can wish on her?"  
"The Shikon no Tama already granted my wish. It brought us together."  
"Names, Inuyasha."  
"hmmm...."  
"Mabey... no."  
"What?"  
"nothing."  
"WHAT?"  
"Sangoyashagome"  
Inuyasha cracked up. "I would never inflict such a name on any child of mine!"  
"inukagyashagome?"  
"Stop it! I'm laughing so hard, my sides are gonna split, and then little Inukagyashagome will have no daddy!"  
"alright, alright."  
"look at her eyes. She needs a witch name."  
"Glinda?"  
"WHERE did you get THAT name?!?!?"  
"dunno. How about Kuronue?"  
Inuyasha looked at his daugher. She DID have raven-black hair... "Alright. Kuronue it is, then."  
"Hello, Kuronue."  
  
@~~8~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kuronue means "raven" in japanese. Thanx to katie for telling me!  
  
KK, do u even care about what happens to Raven? What is Raven in Japanese, anyways? REVIEW!!! And check out my other, much better fic, Two Princes. IT is anf Inuyasha fic, of course, but not so mushy or bizzare or sad. It is an in-depth study of what would happen in an AU where Kagome gets 2 marrage preposals. (yes, one is from Inuyasha. The other is from her boyfriend.)  
  
  
kk, thanx for the excellent reviews! I will probably post a new fic that is the sequal to this one. I am currently working on an AU fic, but as soon as I think of a plot, I will begin writing Raven's story.  
  
And I kinda like Inukagyashagome, as well, but would YOU want to be called that? didn't think so. 


End file.
